


Join the Parade

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Series: Lacy Things [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams





	Join the Parade

_"Later on, if you wanna_   
_We can dress like Madonna._   
_Put on some eyeshade_   
_And join the parade_   
_Walkin' round in women's underwear"_

 

Remus Lupin thrust one last time and then collapsed across his lover's chest, panting heavily. His lover didn't seem to mind the additional weight as he wrapped his arms around Lupin and turned his head to brush his lips over his lover's ear.

"I take it you approve of the new outfit," murmured the rich voice that Lupin likened to honey over a knife blade.

Lupin grinned and nuzzled his lover's neck. "What was your first clue?"

"When you threw me on the bed, tore off my knickers, and ravished my helpless body," Severus Snape said dryly, shifting slightly to accommodate his lover's weight.

Lupin chuckled and nipped at the smooth skin of his lover's neck. Lupin loved the way Snape looked in silk, the personification of sex on legs, and loved the feel of the fabric sliding between their bodies as they made love. "You would have been disappointed if I hadn't. And there's something about you in red silk..."

He kissed the smirk off Snape's face before shifting down to rub his cheek against the silk camisole still stretched over his lover's chest. The matching French knickers had ended up somewhere on the floor, and Lupin sincerely hoped that they hadn't been damaged in his haste to remove them. Although he could easily buy another pair, the outfit had been his Christmas present to his new lover -- his first gift of lingerie. Lupin turned his head so he could tongue his nipples through the fabric, grinning as he felt Snape immediately respond.

Snape moaned and arched his back into Lupin's touch. "Don't you _ever_ get enough?"

"Of you? Never." Lupin abandoned the nipple he was worrying and moved over to the other.

Snape snorted. "I _would_ take up with an oversexed werewolf."

Lupin was unperturbed by the slur as his lover undulated under his ministrations. "Your fault, you know. That new variation on the Wolfsbane potion makes my transformations almost painless."

Snape's face softened slightly and he raised a hand to caress Lupin's cheek. The lines on his face had eased over the past six months since the werewolf had returned to Hogwarts, and his hair seemed to be less grey. His brown eyes had more life to them, and the body pressing into his had added much needed weight. "I'm glad."

From Snape, that was practically a declaration of undying love, and Lupin leaned up to kiss his lover's lips. "Now if only you could only do something about the taste."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Bitch, bitch, bitch."

Lupin grinned wolfishly and rocked his body against his lover's, demonstrating that he had fully recovered and was ready for another round. "Yes, you are," he growled, knowing how much Snape loved that. "And I'm going to fuck you until you howl."

He shifted backwards so he could flip Snape onto his belly and mounted him in one swift stroke. Snape moaned in pleasure and pushed up onto his knees. He grabbed the headboard and shoved back onto his lover's prick, hard.

"Yes!" he hissed. "Fuck me, Remy! Ream my arse!"

Lupin growled again as he complied. He loved it when the cool Potions master lost every trace of his inhibitions, talking like a gutter whore and meeting every thrust into his body. He had a stray thought that if any of Snape's students ever saw him like this, his passionate nature unleashed, more than Neville's cauldron would melt. Then he bit down on his lover's shoulder, pounding into his mate until they both came, screaming.

Lupin collapsed again, pressing his lover's body down onto the bed with him. He gasped for air and felt Snape's ragged breathing under him. "Gods, Sev, you're going to be the death of me."

"Not if you smother me first, you git."

Lupin chuckled and pulled out, then shifted onto his side, rolling Snape into his arms. Snape sighed contentedly as he settled his head on Lupin's chest and wrapped his arms around his lover. Lupin smiled and pressed a kiss against the sweat-soaked hair under his chin. He knew most of the faculty and all of the students would faint if they found out that Severus loved to cuddle after sex, not that he intended to share that information with anyone. Severus was _his_ , the mate he'd chosen above all others, and Lupin intended to hold onto him for a long, long time. If, of course, that was what Severus wanted as well.

He kissed Snape's hair again. "Sev?"

"Hmm?" Snape asked sleepily.

"Are you happy, being with me?"

Snape snorted, and Lupin couldn't help grinning at the inelegant sound. "I'm completely miserable. Only the fact that I've been shagged senseless keeps me from Apparating back to Hogwarts and rummaging my stores for a poison to put me out of my misery." He kissed Lupin's shoulder. "Idiot."

Lupin grinned even wider. "Infuriating git," he said affectionately. "Do I fulfil all your needs and desires, then?"

Snape shifted up onto an elbow and glared down at his lover with the look he usually reserved for moronic First Years. "If I was any more fulfilled, I'd be unable to walk. What the bloody hell brought this up? I thought _I_ was supposed to be the insecure one in this relationship."

Lupin grinned. "What, I can't take a moment to wonder why you are with me?"

Snape's expression softened slightly. "You know exactly why I'm with you, and I have no intention of leaving."

"Good, because I don't plan to let you go."

"Fine. Can we _finally_ get some sleep?" Snape complained, settling back down into Lupin's arms.

Lupin thought that sounded like an excellent idea, and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Happy Christmas, love," he murmured, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Remus Lupin wasn't usually an insecure man. Quiet, yes. He'd never seen the need to go bouncing off the walls as Sirius did, and he appreciated quiet evenings by the hearth with his lover in a way that his animagus friend never would understand.

Lupin had never seen the need to force his opinions on others, either, and had learned to firmly stand his ground when still a First Year. Lucky for him, or his personality might have been subsumed -- like Peter's -- by the more outgoing pair of their foursome, for James had been just as headstrong as Sirius and nearly as boisterous.

Neither was Lupin a selfish man. He liked for those he loved to be happy, and was willing to expend a great deal of thought and energy toward accomplishing that. From the sated, smug look his lover continually displayed, he thought he did quite well in that area. And if their bedroom games involved a large amount of domination by himself and submission by Snape, well, that was what they both enjoyed.

So Lupin was completely bewildered as to why he was suddenly insecure and, worse, hovering over Snape like an alpha wolf protecting his mate from intruders.

As usual, it came down to Harry Potter.

Seven months earlier, right after he and Snape had gotten together, Lupin had inadvertently discovered that Harry was also gay and had a crush on the Potions master. He'd counselled the boy as best he could, considering that he was the competition, and had referred him to others who could help as well, then observed him from a careful distance.

Since Voldemort's defeat at Halloween, Harry and Severus were finally free to leave Hogwarts for the first time in over two years, and Harry had spent Christmas with the Weasleys. Lupin had noticed with satisfaction that Harry had looked more at peace when he returned. Sensing that relations between Ron and Harry were a bit strained, he surmised that the Weasley twins had been more than willing to help Harry work out the kinks, so to speak, of his burgeoning sexuality. He'd turned his full attention to Snape, assuming that the problem was over.

Over the past few weeks, however, he'd become aware of an odd sort of tickle between his shoulder blades, and an urge to growl and snap at the oddest times. He'd thought it was something wrong with the new variation on the Wolfsbane Potion, but when Snape went back to the previous version, it didn't seem to make a difference.

It was almost Easter break when he realized what was triggering this sudden over-protective instinct of his. Harry Potter was staring at his lover.

His first reaction was one of possession, a fierce desire to mark his territory. Severus Snape was _his_ , and no wet-behind-the-ears pup was going to come sniffing around his mate. If Harry Potter thought he was going to take Snape away from him, he had another think coming.

Except - Harry didn't make any effort to approach Snape. He seemed content to watch from afar, and there was a wistful look in his eyes from time to time that was really quite touching. It was enough to make Lupin relax his vigilance, and that was when he made his second discovery.

Harry was looking at him, too.

It wasn't nearly as often or with the same intensity, but Lupin had caught him looking once or twice, raising a blush that was not at all unattractive. And then Lupin had an interesting thought...

* * *

Severus Snape was circling the classroom, his sharp eyes alert for any potential missteps by his students. Considering that this class contained the Sixth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins, it was almost a given that _something_ would happen.

His ears were also alert for any indications that the full attention of his students _wasn't_ on their tasks. Although the unexpected arrival of a lover in his heretofore simple -- and lonely -- life had mellowed his acerbic personality a trifle, he hadn't gone soft by any means, and stripping House points still remained one of his favourite past-times. The only difference was that nowadays Slytherin was as likely to fall victim as Gryffindor.

So when his sharp eyes caught whispers from the bench where Potter and Weasley were working, he silently moved forward so he could listen and deduct points.

"Did you notice?" Weasley murmured, cutting up slugs with a technique that made Snape wince. _Dice, not mangle, you gorm._ "Snape's been washing his _hair_! _Regularly_!"

Potter sighed. "Really, Ron. He's been doing that since Fall term started, and you just _now_ noticed?"

Weasley gaped at Potter. "And _you_ noticed back then?"

"Mmm," Potter said, sounding a bit absent as he carefully stirred the potion three times clockwise and then four times anti-clockwise. "Of course I noticed. I'm not blind. And he's quite fit when he's cleaned up."

Weasley stared at him incredulously, as did Snape behind Harry's back. "You're having a bloody laugh. _Snape_? That greasy git?"

"Not so greasy now," Potter pointed out.

"Harry, I _know_ you play for the other team, and it's bad enough that you're snogging my _brothers_. But - ew! Snape?"

Snape received his second shock of the morning. _Harry Potter? Gay?_ And not only that, Potter fancied _him_

He was so shocked that he forgot to deduct points from them for whispering. Instead, he returned to his desk and sat staring blankly as his parchment until the bell rang at the end of the lesson.

* * *

Lupin noticed the abstracted look on his lover's face over the next couple days. He also noticed that, instead of being oblivious to the fact that Harry was staring at him, Snape noticed and looked away uncomfortably every time he did. _Good_ , he thought. _Sev's noticed. Time to play my cards._

That night, after they'd both undressed for bed, Lupin pounced. He pinned Snape to the bed and said in the soft growl he knew drove his lover crazy, "You are _my mate_ , Severus Snape."

"Yes," Snape breathed, his eyes dilating with passion.

"And I want to know every want, every need, every desire," Lupin murmured. He nibbled on his lover's ear, feeling him shudder. "Every dream, every fantasy. Do you understand me, Severus?"

"Yes," Snape moaned, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensations his mate was conjuring in his body.

"And I think you've been holding back on me, haven't you?" Lupin growled. He flipped Snape onto his belly, conjuring ropes to secure his hands to the headboard as he straddled his lover's thighs. "Haven't you?"

"No," Snape protested. "I haven't."

Lupin smacked his lover's arse twice with his hand. "I don't believe you. I think there's something you want, something you _need_ , and you've kept it from me." He smacked Snape's arse again, then leaned over and bit the back of his lover's neck. Snape moaned and pushed back against him, and Lupin immediately sat back up and smacked his arse again.

"Remus..." Snape said in a way that, with anyone else, would have been a whine. But his lover didn't whine. Instead, his voice became lower, dark and smoky, promising untold pleasure if he was allowed to get his own way. Lupin loved that tone, but he had never given into it and he wasn't about to start now.

He leaned over again and licked a path down Snape's spine. "It's a recent desire, I think. Something you just noticed. Some _one_ you just noticed."

He felt Snape stiffen under him and heard the tension in his lover's voice. "Remus, I have no intentions of cheating on you."

"Oh, I know that," Lupin said casually, sliding further down the captive body. He licked the pink marks highlighting his lover's bottom, enjoying the way Snape moaned and writhed under his attention. Such a perfect, responsive body, and it was all his. Only his. Unless _he_ decided to share. He sat up again. "No one else can do to you what _I_ can do, can they, my slut?"

"No one," Snape panted, wriggling and trying to get his lover's focus back on his arse. "Dammit, Remy! _Do_ something!"

Lupin smacked his arse again, then dove down to lick the stinging marks. He pulled back, grinning at Snape's moan, then spread open the cheeks and blew a stream of air right on the pucker. Snape moaned and tried to hump the bed but Lupin had him pinned down too securely.

"That doesn't mean that it wouldn't be fun to -- play with someone else, does it?"

"No! I mean, yes! Dammit, Lu- " Snape's curse was cut off by a yelp as Lupin's tongue circled the pucker, teasing it. Snape's eyes rolled up in his head and he pushed back as hard as he could within his bindings. Lupin must have loosened them a bit, because Snape was actually able to move, and he almost passed out at the feel of his lover's tongue sliding deep inside him. He rocked back and forth, nearly whimpering in his need, as his prick rubbed against the bed and his arse was thoroughly possessed by Lupin's mouth. Within a few short minutes, he was coming hard before collapsing onto the bed.

Lupin sat up again and stroked his lover's sweaty back, letting him recover. When he decided Snape had had enough time, he dipped his forefinger in the pot of lubricant and lightly circled the puckered opening. Snape moaned and shifted slightly under him, and Lupin leaned over to murmur in his ear, "You didn't answer me."

Snape groaned. "I don't even remember the question."

"Yes, you do, but I'll humour you. This time." He nipped at Snape's ear and felt him shiver, then slid his finger all the way in. "I want to know if you ever fantasize about being in bed with someone else. Fucking someone else. Being fucked by someone else."

"Remus..."

"Shh," Lupin said, tonguing the sensitive area right behind his lover's ear. "It's a _fantasy_ , love. It doesn't mean that I think you'd actually go out and have sex with another person."

"Well..."

Lupin slid his finger slowly in and out. "That's my good pet. Tell me everything. His name, first."

Snape drew in a shaky breath. "Potter," he muttered.

"Very good," Lupin said, brushing against the prostate in reward. His lover gasped and shuddered under him, and Lupin went back to his slow stroking in and out. "James or Harry?"

"Harry." There was a reluctant edge to Snape's voice, and Lupin increased his stroking, wiggling his finger a little to increase the sensation.

"Good choice," Lupin murmured. "Harry's turned into quite a handsome young man." He added another finger.

"Yesss..." Snape hissed, but whether it was about the finger or he was agreeing with Lupin wasn't clear.

"Tell me more," Lupin whispered. "Tell me everything."

Snape moaned and rocked back on the fingers possessing him, all inhibitions dropping away under his lover's skilful attention. He was almost babbling now but he didn't care. "He's fucking me, and you're there, telling him what a good whore I am, how I can't get enough of being buggered, and he's coming so hard I can feel it burning me inside. He pulls out and you thrust in, hard. I'm screaming and he's under me, sucking my prick, and it's so _good_."

Lupin groaned and pulled his fingers out, then shoved his prick inside. Snape gasped and bucked under him but Lupin didn't give him much chance to adjust to his intrusion. He pulled out and thrust back in, setting a rapid pace. His lover was completely incoherent by now, and when Lupin grasped his prick and pulled it, he screamed and came all over Lupin's hand. Lupin wasn't far behind him, slamming in hard and shouting as he exploded deep inside his lover's body.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting and trying to catch their breath. After a few long minutes, Snape murmured, "You want to tell me what all that was about?"

Lupin shrugged. "Fantasies." He eased out of Snape's body and, noticing the wince, reached for his wand. Snape grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Not yet."

Lupin sighed but acquiesced. One of the things he'd discovered about his lover was a deep-seated need for pain, as if to atone for things in his past. "Just for a little while. You know I won't allow you to punish yourself, love. That's _my_ job." He released the bindings and watched as Snape carefully shifted onto his back. "And there's absolutely nothing wrong with a fantasy, Sev."

Snape sighed and closed his eyes. "Remy, he's _sixteen_. I shouldn't be having sexual fantasies about Harry Potter."

"Why not? He's of age. And I think he's having fantasies about you."

Snape's eyes snapped open and he stared at Lupin in surprise. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Sev. I know you've noticed him looking at you." He smirked slightly. "He looks at me sometimes, too, though not as often." He leaned over to kiss his lover, a long, slow, sweet kiss. "And I don't blame him. You're a damned sexy man, Severus Snape."

Snape snorted. "You're biased."

"I'm honest." He pulled his lover's head down on his shoulder and began slowly stroking the soft hair. "It was a damned hot fantasy."

"And that's all it'll be," Snape murmured, drifting into sleep.

"Maybe," Lupin said softly, reaching for his wand so he could heal his lover. "And maybe not."

* * *

During the week leading up to Easter Break, Snape noticed that his lover was in an exceptionally cheerful mood. _Probably the anticipation of a whole week without the wretched brats,_ he thought to himself with a smile. Merlin knew that _he_ was looking forward to a break.

He'd even gotten Sinistra to cover for him as Acting Head, watching over the few Slytherins remaining during the holidays -- mostly those whose families were dead or in Azkaban. Surprisingly few of the Slytherins students had joined Voldemort in the end, a fact Dumbledore credited to Snape showing them that there were alternatives. Draco Malfoy had said it was just because their Head had taught them that they should _think_ , and not rush blindly into things in imbecilic, Gryffindorish fashion. Whatever the reason, Snape was grateful that House losses were low, and that Slytherins were finally being accorded some respect --if grudgingly -- from the Gryffindors.

He and Lupin Apparated to the cottage Saturday morning. To Snape's surprise, after an early supper, Lupin wrapped his arms around Snape, kissed him, and said, "Get dressed. We're going into London."

Snape gave him a puzzled look. "Why?"

Lupin grinned and kissed him again. "Because I want to take you dancing, that's why."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Lupin - "

"Relax, Sev. It's a gay club, Wizard run. Completely discreet, and with bedrooms upstairs." He licked that spot right behind Snape's ear, feeling the shiver. "I want to hold you in my arms while we dance, and then I want to take you upstairs and fuck you through the mattress."

Snape shivered again. "Well..."

* * *

Even from outside, Severus could hear the music thumping, jarring his nerves with its overloud percussive beat. He could imagine the scene inside -- hundreds of gyrating young bodies, smoke from the special effects machinery, strobing lights...it was enough to give him a headache.

"Are you sure about this, Remy?" he asked his companion doubtfully. "I mean, this was all very well when we were young and stupid, but if you think for one minute that I'm going to writhe and wriggle like that at _my_ age..."

Remus grinned and drew Severus' hand to his mouth to nibble at his palm. "Trust me, Severus."

Severus stared into his lover's eyes for a moment, then nodded. "All right," he said reluctantly. Trust was hard for Severus, and he'd been betrayed more times than he could count in the past, but Remus had proven he was worthy of it during the past eight months.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," Remus continued, his voice dropping into that low, growling tone that made Severus shiver with delighted anticipation. During the time they'd been together, Remus had also proven to be a wickedly clever lover, constantly surprising Severus with his inventiveness, and the Potions master could hardly wait to see what Remus had planned.

To his surprise, once they entered the main door to the building, Remus turned away from the disco entrance and led him through the opposite door into another club. This room was rather tastefully decorated, and as he followed Remus inside, he was relieved to hear that the music was softer. It had a different sort of rhythm as well and, unfamiliar as he was with Muggle music, he rather thought he liked it.

"Jazz," Remus said, leaning close to murmur in his ear. "The music, that is. Do you like it?"

"It's not quite as puerile as that other repulsive noise," Severus responded, and Remus laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to actually admit you _like_ something for a change."

"What? And ruin my reputation?" Severus let a hint of a smile quirk up a corner of his mouth at Remus' laugh and said, "Besides, it should be painfully obvious that I _do_ like something."

"And what's that?" Remus asked, still smiling.

"You."

Aware that he'd stunned his lover, Severus entered the club and glanced around for an empty table.

The place was not as crowded as he imagined the other side of the building would be, but there was a respectable crowd and it took him a few moments to locate a table. By then, Remus had caught up with him, resting his hand on Severus' lower back in a proprietary way that Severus found oddly erotic.

"Busy tonight," Remus murmured, guiding Severus towards an empty booth. "But then, it's the weekend and the start of hols, so I suppose that's to be expected."

Severus sat down at the table and glanced around at the other couples at the tables and on the dance floor. The majority were wizards, although he could see the occasional witch-pairing and a few that appeared to be male-female couples, although he hazarded a guess that the "females" were cross-dressing wizards. He felt a little frisson of interest at that, wondering what his lover would think if they were to go out together like that, and thought he'd have to ask. Later. _Much_ later.

While waiting for the waitress to come take their order, Severus glanced out the window beside them, expecting to see the street, and was surprised to see a garden instead.

"Isn't it unusual to have a garden between two dance clubs?" he asked.

Remus smirked. "Not necessarily. Think of it as a different kind of dancing taking place out there."

Severus gave him a puzzled look, then his eyes widened as he figured out Remus' meaning. "You're not serious - people are out there doing - in _public_?"

Remus smirked. "Shocked, Sev? And here I'd heard such intriguing stories about Death eater orgies."

Severus flushed slightly and leaned forward to say, tersely, "I thought you said there were _rooms_."

"There are. The gardens are for those with -- immediate needs or a shortage of galleons."

"And they -- in the open?"

Remus' smile widened. "There are private nooks and crannies, and the whole place is under a Silencing spell, of sorts. More of a muffling effect." Severus gave him an uncertain look, and Remus patted his pocket as he added, "I have a room reserved for us for later, although we could visit the garden now if you're so inclined."

Severus flushed. "No. Definitely not."

Remus chuckled and reached out to take Severus' hand in his. "Do you know how adorable you look when you blush, Severus?"

Severus gave him his best Death eater growl. "Adorable? I think not."

"Completely adorable." Remus dared a quick kiss, then tugged at Severus' hand. "Come -- I want to dance."

Remus led Severus onto the dance floor and took him in his arms. Severus felt a little self-conscious standing there in public with his lover's arms around him, and he stumbled slightly as he tried to move to the music.

"Relax," Remus murmured. "It's just like sex. Relax and let my movements guide you."

Severus wanted to snap back that it was _nothing_ like sex -- for one thing, they were clothed and in public -- but Remus was stroking his back in the way that made Severus feel shivery. He melted into his lover's arms.

"That's better," Remus murmured approvingly. Severus closed his eyes and let his lover guide them to the rhythm of the music. Remus was right. It _was_ like sex. The movement of their bodies, the subtle shifting of thigh against thigh, the occasional brush against his groin...he could feel himself hardening within the confines of his undergarments. He knew Remus could feel it, too, when he laughed softly.

"You are such a slut, Sev," Remus murmured affectionately.

"You promised to take me upstairs and fuck me through the mattress," Severus reminded him, nipping at the skin on Remus' neck and wriggling slightly against him.

"After we dance."

"Remus," Severus protested. "I want you."

"Such an _impatient_ slut," Remus growled in Severus' ear.

Severus shivered. "It's your fault. If we'd taken the edge off at home, I wouldn't be like this."

"Trust me, it'll be better for the wait. Besides, I have a surprise for you and it isn't ready yet."

Severus gave Remus another suspicious look, but Remus only smiled enigmatically and led his lover back to the table.

* * *

Harry winced at the level of noise from the music as he trailed into the club after Fred and George. Maybe this had been a mistake, letting them talk him into coming here. He didn't really feel like being social tonight. What he really felt like was closing himself in his bed, curtains drawn, silencing spell set, his hand on his prick and his favourite fantasy running through his head. The one where he was shagging Severus Snape while Professor Lupin sat on the bed watching them, stroking his own enormous prick.

"Just what you need, mate," Fred shouted cheerfully in his ear, his arm casually draped over Harry's shoulder. "Loud music, cheap booze, and lots of lovely, hot boys to pick from."

"Fred's right," George said on the other side of him, sliding his arm around Harry's waist. "Make some lucky bloke's night with that wickedly talented mouth of yours."

" _And_ just what you need to get over this mood you're in," Fred added. "Hot cock in your mouth." Fred pressed a quick kiss against Harry's mouth.

"A bit of rogering would be even better," George said, leering at them, and as Harry flushed, he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Harry, love, don't tell me you _still_ haven't lost it?"

Harry's flush deepened. Since he'd taken Lupin's advice and asked the twins' guidance over the Christmas hols, Fred and George had appointed themselves as his guides into the world of gay sex. And skilful guides they'd been; Fred was a genius with his mouth and George could do things with his hands that drove Harry crazy with lust. But Harry'd drawn the line at anal sex and the twins, disappointed but true friends, had acquiesced.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still waiting for Prince Charming to come along to take your cherry? Take my word for it -- won't happen."

"Fred's right, Harry. You'll drive yourself mad, waiting and hoping like that. Best get it over with and just have a good time while you can."

"That's all right," Harry said with a weak smile. "I'll just wait a bit longer."

"Well, all right," Fred said.

" - but if you change your mind," George added, winking and dropping an arm around Fred's shoulders.

Harry smiled, a genuine smile this time. Despite their clowning, the twins were good friends. "Thanks. You'll be the first to know."

"Great!" Fred said. "Well, Twin, the night isn't getting any younger..."

"Shall we? Oh, and Harry, if it gets too loud for you in here, there's a quiet little place just across the hall." The twins went off in search of companionship for a dance or more, and Harry retreated to the bar for a drink and what privacy he could find.

The fact was, he knew who he wanted to be his first. Professor Snape. The Potions master had been the reason Harry'd discovered his sexual orientation. Ever since last spring, something about Snape's voice had gone straight to Harry's groin. The smoky tones, the rich darkness, had made Harry shiver with delicious arousal and troubled his dreams. And the changes in the man's behaviour toward him hadn't helped.

It wasn't that Snape had suddenly become _nice_. It was just that, once Snape no longer had to be a spy, the man seemed to have relaxed. Or maybe it had started before then, but the fact of the matter was that this year in particular, it was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off the Professor's shoulders. He was still a sarcastic bastard, but underneath the sarcasm was a dry wit Harry had never noticed before, and he found himself having to clap his hands over his mouth in Potions class to prevent a giggle from escaping. And ever since Snape and Professor Lupin had come together, Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Snape's lips on rare occasions. It was enough to make Harry mad with longing.

And longing was all there could ever be, because Snape was obviously (and exclusively) with Professor Lupin. The two weren't just _shagging_ ; they were lovers, sharing rooms, sitting at table together, and they'd even been sighted shopping together in Hogsmeade, once Voldemort had been defeated and Snape free to leave Hogwarts. Even if Harry had been a home-wrecker, he doubted that he could have come between those two.

Lately, however, his fantasies seemed to involve Professor Lupin as well. No surprise there: Lupin had always been nice-looking, but evidently happiness agreed with him because over the past eight months, Lupin had become positively shaggable, at least in Harry's opinion.

Harry leaned against the bar, watching the gyrating bodies and turning down offers: four to dance and one for sex. The music was making him slightly nauseous, and he glanced around for escape, ducking back out into the main hallway. The door shut behind him, cutting off most of the noise, and he drew in a sigh of relief. Ahead of him was another door and, remembering what George had said, he opened it.

Harry found himself in another part of the club. A much _different_ part. There was music here, too, but it was low and sensual, making his skin vibrate with the subtle power of it. There were tables scattered around the room, and a small dance floor, and he looked around with interest at the mostly male couples. Then, as he caught sight of one of the couples, he gasped and made a beeline for the bar.

Snape and Lupin. Sitting at one of the tables, holding hands and looking like they were going to pounce on each other at any moment. And how Harry would love to be in the middle of that pounce.

He ordered a drink and sipped slowly at it, wondering how he was going to get out of there. If he was lucky, they were so involved with each other that they wouldn't notice him. He could just finish his drink and quietly leave and -

"Sir?" The bartender was standing before him, holding out a twist of parchment. "For you. From the gentlemen at the table over there."

Harry didn't have to look to know which table. It was just his damned luck. He slowly untwisted the parchment, certain that he was going to find a request to leave the premises immediately. Harry looked down at the note.

_Join us? R. Lupin_

Harry's stomach went on a sudden roller-coaster ride. The mental picture of himself, sandwiched between the two stunning men, made him instantly hard.

"Drinks," he muttered to himself. "He just means join them for drinks." And he could hardly refuse, could he? Wouldn't be at all polite.

He finished his drink and, taking hold of his Gryffindor courage, turned away from the bar.

* * *

Remus watched as Harry headed towards the table. "Here he comes," he murmured.

Severus had been sitting, stunned, ever since Harry entered the room, and now his eyes widened as he looked at his lover. "Did you set this up, Remus?"

Remus' mouth curved up in a smile. "Happy birthday, love."

"You're six months early," Severus said, trying to remember how to breathe.

Remus covered his hand with his own. "Relax. Take a deep breath. In and then out."

Severus desperately sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

Harry stopped beside their table, looking every bit as nervous as Severus felt. "Professor Snape. Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled. "Harry, we're not at Hogwarts now. I think you can make it Remus and Severus."

Harry swallowed. "If - if you're sure."

"Have a seat." Remus gestured to the empty bench next to Severus, and Harry eased into it as if expecting Snape to snap at him for invading his space. Severus drew in another deep breath and swiftly drained his drink.

"Potter," Severus began, his voice harsh with nervous tension. Remus caught his eye, shaking his head slightly, and Severus cleared his voice to try again. "Harry. I am - surprised to see you here."

"Why?" Harry asked, bristling a little. "Because it's a gay club? For your information, I came out at the start of Fall term. This is hardly a new experience for me."

"Jumping to conclusions again, Potter," Severus sneered. "What I meant was I would have thought the other side was more to your taste. That this," his gesture indicated the room, "would be too tame for you."

"Oh." Harry chose to ignore the implications of being 'too tame'. For now. "The other side's all right but...I guess I wasn't in the mood for all the noise and the whole anonymous sex thing." He flushed. "It's quieter over here. I like the music, too."

"It's called jazz," Remus said helpfully, "and I'm fond of it myself."

"Is it? It's nice. I just..." He shrugged. "I didn't realize it was all couples in here. I feel a little...awkward. I was about to leave when you sent that note."

"I'm glad you didn't," Remus said, reaching out to touch Harry's hand. "We're glad to have you here. In fact, why don't you and Severus dance?"

Severus shot his lover an incredulous look and met Remus' firm gaze, the one that said, 'I'm in charge and you'll do what I say or else'. The one that turned Severus to jelly. He turned to look briefly at Harry.

"Pot - Harry, would you honour me with a dance?"

"Er - of course, Professor - Severus," Harry stammered. He stood up so that Severus could get out and followed him to the dance floor. Severus took a tentative hold of his hand and waist, a good foot of space between them, and led off only to have Harry step on his foot.

"Blast it, Potter," Severus snarled, stopping to glare at the younger man. "You _do_ know how to dance, don't you?"

"Of _course_ I know how!" Harry snapped. "Yule Ball, remember? It's just that I'm used to leading."

"You can just get _unused_ to it," Severus snapped back. "I am _not_ letting _you_ drag us all over the floor." He took Harry back into his arms, holding him firmer this time although there was still a good deal of space between their bodies.

"Do you have to be so stiff?" Harry complained. "You'd think someone cast Mobilicorpus on you." He moved closer to Severus. "That's better, isn't it?"

Severus thought he might spontaneously combust as Harry moved close enough for him to feel the younger man's body heat. "Yes," he managed to say. He adjusted his hold to a less formal one and allowed his body to find the rhythm of the music. Harry, surprisingly enough, turned out to be a competent dancer as long as Severus kept their movements simple. Severus relaxed and started enjoying the dance.

He was shocked when Harry shifted a little closer so that their chests were almost touching. Shocked but pleased. He adjusted his hold again so that their clasped hands were resting between their bodies, and slid his other arm around Harry's waist. Harry was close enough for Severus to catch the subtle scents of his hair and skin, and Severus breathed deeply, savouring the moment.

Harry sighed contentedly. " 'S nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Severus said quietly.

"You're a good dancer. Never would have guessed."

"Yes, well, I can't spend _all_ my time terrifying students, as satisfying as that is."

There was a gurgle of laughter from Harry, and Severus found himself smiling at the sound. He couldn't remember ever hearing the young man laugh, although he'd seen Harry smile on many occasions, most notably when Gryffindor managed to thrash Slytherin. The thought of how unnatural Harry's childhood had been saddened him and made him tighten his hold protectively. He heard another contented sigh and smiled as Harry rested his cheek against Severus' shoulder.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

Harry sighed, and the puff of warm air tickled Severus' collarbone. "Nothing."

Oddly enough, Severus understood. He rested his chin on Harry's hair and stopped trying to guide their steps, content to just stand and sway.

"May I cut in?"

The soft, warm voice of his lover startled him, and Severus looked up sharply to find Remus' amused eyes on him. Harry looked startled as well, and embarrassed, and he hastily stepped away from Severus.

"Of -- of course." Harry turned, desperately wishing the flush on his face would fade quickly, and was surprised to find himself clasped in a warm pair of arms. He had expected that Remus wanted to dance with his lover, not him. Remus' eyes twinkled at him, and Harry felt a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Severus," Remus said, and the taller man leaned close for a moment so Remus could murmur something in his ear. Severus flushed but nodded and, taking something from Remus, walked off the dance floor. Then Remus turned his attention toward Harry, guiding him out onto the dance floor.

Dancing with Remus was different than dancing with Severus, Harry discovered. For one thing, he and Remus were the same height so there wasn't the sense of security he'd felt in Severus' arms. On the other hand, the werewolf's strength was apparent and there was something subtle about Remus that said he knew he was the dominant one. That alpha-wolf thing, Harry thought vaguely. The idea of Remus ordering Severus around in the bedroom flashed into his mind, and he shivered at the power of the erotic image.

"You and Severus dance well together," Remus said. "Very well. Almost like lovers."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Here it came, the "stay away from my boyfriend" speech. He flushed and wished the floor would swallow him up.

Remus said dryly, "Harry, didn't you think I'd notice the way you've been staring at Severus the last few weeks?" Harry reddened, silently shaking his head. "Or the way Sev's been looking at _you_?"

Harry's head jerked up. Remus couldn't have possibly said what he thought he had. "God, Remus, you know I'd _never_ do anything to come between you and - "

"I know that," Remus interrupted. "Not that you could. Severus is my _mate_. I've claimed him and I keep what I claim. That doesn't mean I'd mind sharing him for a night." He leaned forward to murmur in Harry's ear, "I would love to see if you and Sev dance as beautifully together in bed."

Harry flushed even deeper. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Completely."

Harry gave him a suspicious look. "This isn't a coincidence, is it? Me being here at the same time as you and Professor Snape?"

Remus stopped dancing and looked at him directly. "No, it's not. I arranged for Fred and George to bring you to the club tonight."

"You went to a lot of trouble for a shag. Why?"

Remus smiled softly. "Let's just say that I love Severus and I'd do anything to make him happy." He kissed Harry gently. "And I find you very attractive. I was hoping you'd want to be with _both_ of us."

"Both?" Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught. "Bloody hell."

"Is that a yes or no?" Remus asked, leaning forward to nuzzle Harry's ear. "Because I sent Severus up to get the room ready, and he tends to get anxious if he's left waiting too long."

"Yes," Harry breathed. "Oh, yes."

"Good." Remus led the way to the lift and punched in the button for the next floor. Harry followed him down a hallway and stopped when Remus knocked on a door.

The door opened immediately, as if Snape had been standing by it, and the Potions master's eyes fell on Harry. They widened.

"Harry," he breathed.

"Hullo," Harry said, flushing slightly under the intense look Severus gave him. "Remus said it would be all right if I came up..."

Remus propelled Harry forward with a hand in the middle of his back. "But _not_ all right to do this in the hallway." He shut the door behind them, locked and warded it, and turned back to the other two.

Harry and Severus were standing right where they'd ended up, staring at each other raptly. Remus rolled his eyes and decided that a little champagne might loosen them up, and headed towards the ice bucket on the bedside table.

"Why don't you two start off by kissing?" he suggested.

That sounded like a good idea to Harry, and he stepped closer to Severus, tilting his head up in invitation. That seemed to break whatever spell was holding Severus in place because, with a groan, he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer. Their mouths met, and there weren't any gentle, getting-to-know-you kisses. These were hungry and demanding, bodies pressed against each other and mouths straining together.

Remus watched the two of them kissing as he opened the bottle. He had expected to feel jealous at the sight of his mate kissing another man, had expected to endure the situation for the sake of pleasing his partner. But instead, the sight of them together lit a pool of heat deep in his belly. They were so beautiful and they were both _his_.

Abandoning the bottle for now, he moved behind Severus, wrapping his arms around both of them. Harry's hands, resting on Severus' arse, rubbed against Lupin's hardening prick and kicked the heat up higher. He nuzzled Severus' neck, nipping at his skin the way his lover liked, and murmured, "He's so hot, isn't he, love? Look at him - look at his eyes. He wants you."

Severus broke the kiss to look at Harry's face as instructed. "Oh, Merlin!" he said hoarsely.

Harry stared wide-eyed at the pair before him. Severus' face was flushed with excitement, his dark eyes sucking Harry in. Remus' chin was resting on Severus' shoulder, his golden-brown eyes glowing with lust and desire. Harry swallowed hard, telling himself it would be too humiliating if he came right now, before he'd even gotten undressed. He dove in for kiss from Remus this time, hearing the hitch in Severus' breath as the two of them kissed with him wedged between them. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever felt in his admittedly short life.

When he released Remus' mouth, he was pleased to see that the werewolf's breathing was ragged. George had always said that Harry had a mouth meant for sin, and Harry meant to share every bit of skill he'd learned with these two incredible men. Severus claimed his mouth again and Harry let him, aware that Remus had moved away from them.

"Champagne," Remus said, his voice sounding unsteady to his own ears, as he poured some into glasses for all of them. "And before this goes any further, we need to talk."

Harry sat down on the end of the bed, tucking his legs under him, as he accepted his glass. "Talk? What about?"

"Several things." Remus handed another glass to Severus, who had settled into a nearby chair. The Potions master was looking more than a little dazed, and Remus leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss.

A little sigh from Harry made Remus look over at him as he released Severus and crossed to sit on the bed as well. "Harry?"

"You look so good together," Harry said wistfully. "I could watch you two do that for hours."

"Just watch?" Remus said with a touch of mischief. Harry blushed. "Which brings us back to the need to talk." He gave Harry a serious look. "Harry, you're sixteen - "

"Almost seventeen," Harry said defensively.

" - and we're both more than twice your age. We went to school with your parents. We're your teachers. There are so many things wrong with this scenario..."

"You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do," Harry pointed out.

Severus spoke up quietly. "What _do_ you want to do, Harry?"

Harry looked at Severus, looked over at Remus, then back at him. "Everything," he said simply.

Remus' lips twitched. "That could take quite a while."

Harry grinned. "It's the hols; we've got the time."

"Harry," Remus began, "when we go back to Hogwarts..."

Harry sighed but nodded. "I know. But if this is to be a - a brief interlude, I don't want to waste another moment."

He got off the bed and prowled over to Severus, dropping to his knees in front of him. Severus caught his breath at the heat in Harry's eyes as the young wizard looked up at him while untying and removing his shoes. "I've fantasised about doing this for months, being on my knees in front of you, taking your prick in my mouth." His hands slid up Severus' legs under the robes, marvelling at the smoothness of his skin. "I've imagined what you taste like, the sounds you'll make while I'm doing this to you."

His hands reached the hem of Severus' boxers -- silk, he thought to himself with a smile. George had bought him a pair of those for Christmas, and Harry loved the way they felt against his skin. He'd never imagined that Snape would wear silk boxers, but maybe they were a present from Professor Lupin. "My favourite fantasy is that we're in your office, and I'm under your robes, sucking you, and someone comes in. You have to sit so still, and I'm teasing you..."

His fingers skated over the fabric, searching for the slit so he could access the hard length he could feel inside. Frustrated at his inability to find it, he pushed the robes up to Severus' waist, and broke eye contact with Severus for the first time. He looked down -- and his jaw dropped.

"Bloody hell! Those - those are _women's_ knickers!"

Remus swore under his breath as he saw the colour stain Severus' cheeks. Of _course_ his lover would choose to wear his Christmas gift for their night out -- Severus hadn't known that anyone else would see them. Preparing to use an Obliviate spell, Remus was stunned by Harry's next words.

"They're so damned _sexy_ \-- I _have_ to see the rest." Harry's nimble fingers undid the clasps on the simple robes Severus had chosen to wear that night, then pushed them up over the Potions master's head. "Merlin!" he breathed, taking in the full effect of the red silk camisole and knickers. He brushed his fingers over Severus nipples, grinning as the other man gasped and arched into his touch.

"I imagine that feels pretty good," Harry said.

"Not as good as your mouth on my prick would feel," Severus managed to growl, even as he felt he would go mad from the sensation of Harry's fingers rubbing his hard nubs through the silk.

Harry's grin widened. "Right." He carefully eased the waistband of the knickers over the engorged prick, deliberately tucking the elastic band between the prick and tightening balls, giving them a tug as he did so. "Don't want this ending too soon, do we?"

Severus groaned but, as the next movement was Harry's mouth descending over his prick all the way to the root, he decided to let the young wizard have his way. Feeling his prick touch the back of Harry's throat, he had a moment to wonder how the hell Potter had gotten so good at this before exploding down the young wizard's throat.

Remus sat, stunned, as he watched his mate being sucked off expertly by Harry Potter. It was incredibly hot, drawing him off the bed and over to where the two of them sat. Remus devoured his lover's mouth, then dropped to the floor beside Harry and took his mouth as well, tasting his lover as he thoroughly plundered the young wizard's mouth.

"Bed," he said, releasing Harry's mouth. "Now." He tugged Harry to his feet and then turned to his lover. Severus was sitting, dazed, in his chair, and Remus finished pulling off the robes trapping Severus' arms as he pulled him up as well. The knickers fell to the floor of their own volition as Remus kissed him again, sharing the taste of the three of them combined.

"Where do you want me?" Harry asked from behind him, and Remus turned to see that the young man was completely naked already, as well as hard. He and Severus moaned together.

Harry grinned at the reaction from the older wizards and slowly fisted his prick, teasing them. Remus drew a deep breath to keep from pouncing on him right there.

"Between us," Severus said, his voice sounding hoarse. The mental image nearly made Remus explode, as he heard Harry his assent. Realizing that he was the only one still dressed, he hastily shed his outer robes.

"Sounds bloody wonderful," Harry said. "Um, is this the right time to tell you that I've never actually done that part?"

Severus and Remus both turned to stare at the young man. "You're a _virgin_?" Remus asked in disbelief. "What about the Weasley twins?"

"We've done just about everything else," Harry admitted, "but...I wanted my first time to be special. With someone I wanted, someone who wanted _me_ , not Famous Harry Potter."

Remus and Severus exchanged a look, then moved forward to take Harry in their arms. "Harry," Severus said quietly. "If you're absolutely certain that you want to be with _us_ for this night..."

"Of course I'm certain," Harry said, meeting his eyes. "Who do you think I was saving it for?"

Severus drew in a sharp breath, then dove in for a kiss. "Harry," he said hoarsely, "I'd be honoured, but I _am_ considerably older, and I just came a few moments ago."

Harry chewed his lip. "Bugger and blast," he muttered. "It's all my fault for trying to show off for you. And I really don't think I can wait for you to be, you know, ready again." He looked over at Remus, flushing slightly. "Would you...would you do it? Be the first?"

"If you're sure," Remus said seriously. "If you'd rather wait for Severus, we can do some other things to take the edge off."

"I'm sure," Harry said, then turned and buried his face against Severus' chest. The feeling of being safe and secure while in Snape's arms returned "That 'between us' thing? Would you, would you be able to hold me while Remus, um, does it?" he whispered.

Severus' arms tightened around the younger wizard. "We can do better than that, if you'd like. You could be inside me, while Remus is inside you." A hint of a smile tugged one corner of his mouth. "Lose both ends of your virginity at the same time."

" _Yes_ ," Harry moaned at that mental picture, and he rubbed against Severus, desperate for relief.

Remus chuckled and pulled him back a little, murmuring in his ear, "Easy there, tiger, or this'll be a short ride. Sev, why don't you lie down and I'll show Harry how to get you ready."

Harry turned his head and kissed Remus fervently. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't," Remus promised. "Severus knows how to relax his muscles, and I'll teach you what you need to know. Do you want him to take off the camisole?"

" _No_ ," Harry breathed, looking over at the bed where Severus lay, starkers except for the red silk camisole. "He looks _incredible_ like that. Does - does he wear that often?" Harry flushed, not believing that he'd asked such a personal question. "Never mind -- none of my business. What do I do first?"

"First, take a deep breath before you pass out or come all over yourself," Remus said, grinning. He gestured towards the bed. "Then, you need to be between his legs for this to work."

"Right," Harry said, flushing. He crawled up onto the bed, awed by the easy way that Severus spread his legs for him. The Potions master had his feet braced on the bed, tilting his hips up enough for Harry to get a good look at his semi-hard prick, the lightly furred balls beneath, and the shadowed cleft. His own prick pulsed and he grabbed his balls and tugged downward, trying to think of something repulsive to cool him off. He couldn't think of anything, though, not with Severus Snape laid out before him like this. It was better than his best fantasy.

Remus was nudging his arm, and Harry turned to see him holding out a small pot. _Right_ , thought Harry; _lubricant_.

"Do you need those to see us?" Remus asked, gesturing at Harry's glasses.

Harry shook his head and removed them, grinning as he handed them to Remus to set on the bedside table. "Not as long as we're close like this."

"Oh, we're going to be a lot closer," Remus purred, and Harry swallowed hard. No wonder Snape was so gone on the man; just listening to him talk like that was enough to make Harry ready to shoot. He tugged his balls again and picked up the pot.

He knew the basics; Madame Pomfrey had made sure he had the appropriate books and he'd practiced the Sheathing spell until it was second nature. Not that he had to worry about getting Snape pregnant, but he'd had it drilled into him that it was _very_ important to safeguard your own health and your partners. At least he didn't have to worry about those Muggle condoms. His hands were shaking so badly right now, he would have dropped it, and how humiliating would that be?

He took another deep breath and applied a thick coating of lubricant to his forefinger. Gently tracing down the shadowed cleft, he found the puckered opening and lightly circled it with his finger. Severus groaned and, grasping his knees, pulled his legs up to give Harry better access. Harry swallowed hard at the sight and pushed his finger all the way inside. Severus moaned this time, so Harry took heart from that and pushed his finger in and out for a few minutes.

"Give him another finger," Remus murmured in his ear. "You don't have to be quite so careful -- Severus isn't a virgin."

Harry pulled out his finger, coated two of them, and pushed them back in. Severus accepted them easily; in fact, he rocked down a little to force them deeper inside.

"Shouldn't I do that scissoring thing?" Harry whispered to Remus, and the older wizard shook his head.

"Not necessary. Sev is relaxed and experienced and ready for you."

Harry swallowed and removed his fingers. He Sheathed and coated his prick, gritting his teeth at the overwhelmingly good sensation, and scooted closer. Severus tilted his hips back even more and Harry pressed his prick against the relaxed opening, pushed...and then he was inside.

And coming like an inept adolescent with his first hard-on. Even as he rode out the delicious sensations of coming inside of something beside a fist or a mouth, he turned scarlet with embarrassment. _Fucking idiot_ , he muttered to himself.

Severus pulled his head down, kissing him gently. "It's all right, Harry," he murmured. "You're young. You've just taken a bit of the edge off, which is a _good_ thing. Stay in me and keep rocking slowly; it'll keep you from softening until you're ready to go again."

Grateful that he hadn't been blasted by the Potions master's sharp tongue, Harry nodded and kissed Severus back. "Are you - are you comfortable like that?"

"It'd be better if I could put my legs on your shoulders."

Harry eased the long legs onto his shoulders, marvelling at the smoothness of them. He wondered if they were naturally like this, or if Severus did something to remove the hair. Glancing down at what he could see of the chest through the camisole, he realized that it was similarly hairless, and felt his prick jump inside of his partner's body. Severus Snape, deliberately hairless except for the hair on his head and his crotch -- which Harry could see was neatly trimmed -- was a hell of an erotic image.

He felt a warm body press itself along his back, felt warm lips at the base of his neck, and heard Remus murmur, "I'm going to get you ready for me now. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, his throat suddenly too tight to speak. The body pulled back slightly as the lips made their way down his spine, and he felt a slightly-cool finger gently nudging at the entrance to his body. It felt strange but good, and he moaned.

"Press down on it," Severus murmured, sliding his hands up Harry's chest so he could tease at his nipples. "Don't tighten up." His mouth claimed Harry's again, and then he was too busy to worry about anything except the hot mouth claiming his, the tongue mapping every inch of his mouth. He chased that tongue back to its home and explored that as well, rocking his body slightly as the strange feeling in his anus turned pleasurable.

"That's it," Remus murmured. "You've got two fingers now, and you'll need to take a third before I can take you."

 _Whatever_ , Harry thought hazily. Severus' mouth was so hot, and his fingers were teasing Harry's nubs insistently, and the channel surrounding Harry's prick felt so _good_...He rocked a little harder, gasping as he felt a lick of flame deep within him. The pressure was a little more intense now, right on the edge of pain, but the fire inside him was so insistent, and Severus was rocking underneath him, muttering his name in a way he _never_ thought he'd hear. The heat was back along his spine, and Harry thought he just might spontaneously combust.

"That's it," Remus murmured in his ear again. "I'm in all the way -- can you feel me, Harry?"

Now that Remus mentioned it, he could, and it was the most incredible sensation. A little uncomfortable, but the discomfort was easing with the slow rocking thrusts, and an entirely pleasurable sensation building in its place. He turned his head and met Remus' mouth, kissing him as intensely as he'd been kissing Severus.

"Merlin, you're so hot," Remus murmured against his lips. "I'm going to fuck you long and slow, until you're ready to explode."

That sounded damn good to Harry, and he groaned at the steady rocking pace Remus set. He pushed into Harry, making him push into Severus, then pulled back, making Harry pull back as well to maintain that contact. Back and forth they went, Remus determining the pace as they rocked and thrust their way to completion. Harry, caught between the delicious heat surrounding his prick and the demanding pressure in his arse, was the first to go and his orgasm triggered Remus' as well. Remus thrust in hard, pushing Harry right down onto Severus' body, and held him in place as they both shuddered through the last delicious pulses of their climaxes.

"Wow," Harry murmured, once his brain rediscovered his vocal chords. Unfortunately, his language skills hadn't returned yet, so he had to settle for that rather inane comment, but neither of his partners seemed to mind. In fact, Severus seemed to be having a little problem breathing, and Harry forced himself up a few inches.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus managed to pant. "Remus sometimes forgets I'm not a mattress."

The other man pried himself up from Harry with some difficulty, muttering, "Bitch, bitch, bitch," and Harry couldn't help laughing at that. In fact, now that he had started, he couldn't seem to stop laughing, and he was aghast to realize that tears were pouring down his cheeks as well.

"Remus," Severus' voice said quietly, "I think Harry could do with a drink." Harry found himself wrapped against a lean, silk-covered chest with strong arms holding him close. "It's all right," Severus murmured. "It takes some people that way."

Harry gulped and buried himself in that protective strength. He felt Remus' warmth settle along his back, strong fingers gently massaging his back, and made an effort to control himself.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to push himself up into a sitting position. He found himself sitting within the circle of Remus' legs and arms, Severus holding the champagne glass to his lips, and he swallowed the cold liquid gratefully.

"No need to be sorry," Remus said, kissing his neck below the ear. "Everyone reacts a little differently to losing their virginity, and this was a bit of an...intense way to do it."

"But wonderful," Harry managed. "I didn't know...I hoped it could be like that. The twins said it was usually an awkward, messy business and just to get it over with, but I'm glad I waited."

"So are we," Severus said. He handed a glass to Remus and held up his own. "To virginity lost and a night of wonderful memories."

The other two clinked glasses and drank, and then they settled down for a recovery cuddle, Harry between the two of them. He was facing Remus this time, lying on his side, and gently traced over the scar on Remus' shoulder with a finger.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Remus shook his head. "It's just scar tissue -- there's no feeling there, good or bad."

"Mine used to hurt sometimes," Harry said, referring to the scar on his forehead. "I hated it. Not just the scar and the ache, but...it's horrible to be treated differently because of something I couldn't help."

The body along his back stiffened slightly, and Severus murmured, "I didn't make it any easier."

Harry turned onto his back and looked at Severus. "Actually, you did. You treated me just like a normal kid who screwed up his potions and got into trouble by breaking the rules. I got mad at you sometimes, but I was also grateful."

"You had a strange way of showing it," Severus said dryly, and Harry grinned. He glanced down and saw that Severus' prick had recovered and was firming up against his thigh.

"You could get your revenge now," Harry suggested wickedly. "Ream me out proper."

Severus groaned at that and his prick pulsed. "Potter..." he growled.

Harry rolled back on his side, facing Remus, and grinned at him as he pushed his arse back against the hardening prick. "That was another of my fantasies, you know," he confided to Remus. "The forbidding Potions master, fed up with his disrespectful student, orders detention. Then, when said student arrives, bends him over his desk and fucks him into a more respectful attitude, not to mention an earth-shattering orgasm."

Severus groaned at that and his prick nudged at Harry's entrance. Harry scooted his top leg forward and Remus grasped it behind the knee, tugging it up into a comfortable position on his hip. He slid his hand between their bodies to fist Harry's prick, and Harry groaned and thrust back, seating himself fully on Severus. Once again, the three rocked slowly and steadily into completion, a little more subdued but enjoyable nonetheless. After a brief cleanup, they all settled down for sleep in earnest, Harry once more sandwiched between them.

Harry woke up in the early hours of the morning, aware that the bed dynamics had shifted once more. He was lying on the outside of the bed and, when he cautiously peered over at his companions, he discovered that they were completely wrapped up in each other. Remus lay on his back, his hands on Severus' waist as the other man slowly rode his prick. They were silent, whether out of concern for waking Harry or because that was normal for them, Harry couldn't say, but they didn't need to talk. Their eyes were locked on each other, and the look of love passing between them was so intense that Harry had to shut his own eyes to keep from feeling like an intruded. He kept his eyes shut and his breathing shallow so they'd think he was still asleep. The rocking of the bed increased a little as they sped up their coupling, and Harry heard the fragments of murmured words. There was a soft cry, muffled against loving lips, and a gentle easing back down on the bed. Then, with a sigh and a gentle kiss, they were both drifting back to sleep.

Harry lay on his side, awake, watching the two men for hours as they slept. It would have been hard to say which emotion he felt the strongest: joy at having been allowed to share this with them, or sorrow that it was only for one night.

Just around dawn, when the rosy light invaded the room and touched both sleeping faces, he decided that what he felt the most was...love.


End file.
